eroxxie_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
ZomBlocks
ZomBlocks is an Survival FPS game made by Eroxxie Games and the co-developer HardWorkerStudios! The game started March the first 2015. Zombie Survival The first gamemode is called Zombie Survival. You create a character and is put in the ZS world to scavange items and survive the monsters of the world. The world is not randomly generated yet but will be in the future! Sandbox The second gamemode is called Sandbox. You basiclly start on a platue filled with weapons, along with hordes of monsters to kill. Go on a killing spree! Death Match The third and last gamemode is called Death Match. You choose to join a team, TEAM KITTY or TEAM PUPPY and can rechoose again upon death. This map is intended for Multiplayer but can still be played as well in Singleplayer Multiplayer support ZomBlocks is Eroxxie Games first game to have multiplayer avaible through internet. Either public or LAN. All gamemodes is avaible. The Monsters ZomBlocks has a varity of monsters. * The Zombie - The basic monster. Has the same movement speed as the Player and hit for 5 HP. * The Werewolf - A black entity with red eyes! Has 10% greater movement speed then the Player, which become more dangerous to encounter. Hit for 5 HP. * The Tank - The bulletproofed Zombie. Has 100 more HP than regular monsters. not finished, looks like a human right now. Hit for 5 HP. * The Soldier - A "monster" that is not used right now but can be found in the gamefiles. A "human soldier" that shoots with guns. Its unclear why this is not in the game right now. Weapons and items WEAPONS * Pistol - Starting weapon on spawn (craftable) * Wood - Lootable, melee weapon * Revolver - Lootable, ranged weapon (not avaible in ZS) * Ak 47 - Lootable, ranged weapon * M4 - Lootable, ranged weapon * Sniper - Lootable, ranged weapon (often 1-hit kill) * Grenades - Lootable, ranged weapon (can kill the player) * Axe - Lootable, melee weapon (craftable) * Machete - Lootable, melee weapon (craftable) * Hunting shotgun - Lootable, ranged weapon * Hammer - Lootable, melee weapon (craftable) ITEMS * Bandage - Lootable and craftable, used to heal yourself * Campfire - Craftable, lightsource * Water bottle - Lootable, replenish your thirstbar and give you 1 HP * Metal - Lootable, crafting resource * Wood - Lootable, crafting resource * Fabric - Lootable, crafting resource * Computer Screen - No use (just prop) *lootable* "UNUSED/HIDDEN" ITEMS (ITEMS IN GAMEFILES BUT NOT AVAIBLE) * GasCan - Replenish gaslevel on cars * Apple - Food item * Bazooka - Weapon, area damage * Molotov - Weapon, area damage, burning damage * ToolBox - Used to craft items. Craft menu is its replacer (was used in the first craftupdate) * Leash - Not sure why this is in game, maybe the thought was to leash a unit/monster. Been in the game since Alpha * Radio - Used to communicate with other players. Removed because it created errors! Trivia *Updates come eventually *ZomBlocks have its own wiki! Follow this link *The game got blamed for be a "rip-off" of the game Unturned. Eroxxie answered that he didnt even think about Unturned during development and was never planned to rip-off a game. He also stated that if you are not convinced, see the game as "Unturned´s little brother"